Behind The Glass
by InuYashasPerfection
Summary: An elderly Kagome lives alone, and remebers times from long ago as she looks at a picture of her younger self with InuYasha. ONESHOT


Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or any of its characters.

R&R!

Enjoy!

-InuYashasPerfection-

* * *

**Behind The Glass**

* * *

It gets harder and harder to wake up every morning, but I do it.

I grab my cane, and walk into the small kitchenette to make a cup of tea.

Most days, I don't even dress. But stay into my night gown, I believe when the phone rings, its dusty.

And when the door opens, it creaks so loud.

Being alone is worth what it used to be when I was a little girl.

I hear the whistling of the teapot, I love this sound.

The soothing sensation when it goes down, is ecstatic.

I sit in my rocking chair, and my eye catches a picture.

I loved that picture. I can't bare to look to closely. The wrinkles on my face make me cry.

But, in the end, I deal with the awful reflection in the glass, and look behind it.

Its _us._

Me, and InuYasha.

_Long ago, I met a man. _

_I loved him, from that day on. _

_And time with him sure did pass me by. _

"_InuYasha, I love you." I would say. _

_But one day was different from all the rest. _

"_InuYasha, I love you." I said, as I lay naked beside him. _

"_Kagome, will you spend the rest of your life with me?" He turned over, and I looked at him. _

_I saw those tears in his eyes. _

_I could never tell if he was scared, or sad. _

"_Of course, you should have known the answer to that." _

_And we made love again. _

I remember the day this picture was taken. My hair is blowing over to one side as InuYasha begins to pounce on me as we look into the camera lens. He took me and a friend to a picnic in the park that day.

_That day was irreplaceable. _

_It was almost perfect I would say. _

_The wind and temperature were just right. _

_The food was excellent. _

_Sango and I walked around talking while InuYasha picked up. _

_I told her everything. _

"_I've never felt this way before." I looked at her. _

"_Have you told him this?" She asked. _

"_Just that I love him, like everyday." I smiled. _

"_Maybe you should express the extent of your love." _

"_How should I do that?" I asked, sometimes talking to Sango would really help. _

"_Just sit him down at your place, get him comfortable, and look into his eyes...._

_Like You Could See Every Tomorrow, and Yesterdays best."_

_And at that time, with those words...._

_My heart opened up. _

_I truly loved this man, with everything I had in me. _

_I could bleed to death, and my heart would keep beating so long as he looked in my eyes. _

When we got married, god, that day was full of good news.

_We had our first dance, my dark black hair swaying with every movement. _

"_InuYasha, I love you." _

"_Well you sure say it enough darling." He smiled at me, and noticed the single tear that rolled down my cheek. _

"_I'm pregnant." _

I had never seen him so happy in all my time.

The day of his passing, was the worst day in history.

I was sure my world would end.

_It was a regular day, I didn't work but a couple days a week. _

_I was running around the house chasing our children. _

_When I heard a knocking upon the day. _

_I answered, and I wished I hadn't. _

"_, wife of InuYasha?" _

"_Yeah." _

"_We're sorry, theres been an accident." _

I think after that day, I became the worst parent ever.

I took everything out on my kids.

And thats why I sit alone here today.

I hear the door creak, and lord it almost gave me a heart attack.

Heavens, its my daughter.

"Hi mom."

"Hello dear, how have you been?"

And I begin to cry as I look at the picture, she looks so much like him.

"Good, mom whats wrong?"

"I'm so sorry I was bad to you after your father died."

"Mom its okay, I understood." She says back to me.

"No it isn't, you were all I had left and I ruined our time together." I continued to cry.

"I love you either way, don't think any less." She said.

"Then why am I always alone and sad?" I looked up, I just wanted to kiss her and hug her.

"We have lives mom, I can try to visit more, I'll even bring the kids over too, does that sound good?" She looked at me, god the things I did.

Were so unforgivable.

"Yes dear, I love you so much, tell your brother for me too."

She left, how can she be so forgiving.

She must get that from her father.

I hold the picture, and drink my tea.

I rock back and forth.

_And I lay my head down to sleep. _

* * *

Authors Note: Just a little something to get you thinking.

R&R!

Enjoy!

-InuYashasPerfection-


End file.
